xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Officer Song
Song is an officer of the Metalbending Police Force who served in several important police actions during the autumn of 170 AG. He was part of the squad that raided the Sato estate in search of a hidden Equalist factorybeneath Hiroshi Sato's mansion,1 aided Tarrlok during his mass-arrest of nonbenders in the Dragon Flats borough,2 and was captured along withChief Saikhan by Equalists at the police headquarters during the battle for Republic City.3 History Song first encountered Avatar Korraafter she had thwarted an extortion attempt by three Triple Threat Triadmembers, but had destroyed several private and public properties in the process. He arrived by police airshipafter she had already immobilized the thugs, and was given the order by Saikhan, who was a captain at the time, to detain the triad members. He subsequently apprehended the Avatar on charges of destruction of private and city property. After a short confrontation, Saikhan was knocked over byNaga, who helped Korra evade arrest, whereupon Song and the other police officers gave chase. Using several of the city's metal cables, Song rapidly gained ground on the fugitive Avatar. Using his metalbending, he was able to grab hold of her ponytail as she crossed a bridge. However, she did not stop, and bent a wall of ice behind her. He crashed unabated into the wall and was knocked out, causing him to release the cable around Korra's hair. When Chief Lin Beifong later received a tip that Hiroshi Sato had a secret Equalist factory under his mansion, she recruited Song and several other metalbending officers to search the estate along with Korra and Tenzin. After she used Seismic Sense to locate a secret tunnel leading to the estate's underground facilities, Lin Beifong ordered her squad to make their way down, while she instructed Mako, Bolin, and Asami to stay at the entrance, ordering Officer Song "to keep an eye on them". After a loud noise reached the tunnel's entrance, Mako, Bolin, and Asami became worried, and the brothers decided to go after the squad. As per his orders, Song would not allow them to leave until the chief returned. Mako distracted the metalbender with a complaint about the dust in the workshop, and began to fake a sneeze, eventually sending a breath of fire at him. Song was forced to move backward, and he tripped over a rock created by Bolin's earthbending. The earthbender bound the officer to a large metal container and Mako apologized, understanding that Song was just doing his job. Before the group left, Bolin repeated Song's orders to him, telling him "Just stay put until the chief comes back." Due to this, however, Song evaded the fate of the other police officers who were captured during the followingunderground battle. He was released shortly afterward and escaped from the Sato estate together with his wounded Chief, Tenzin, Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Asami. Later on, after Chief Beifong's resignation, Song, together with several other officers, acted as Saikhan's personal bodyguard when the newly appointed Chief made a speech outside the police headquarters. Song was also present when the new law that forced nonbenders to obey a curfew was enforced by the Republic City Police with violence at the Dragon Flats borough. Acting under Tarrlok's command, he aided in the mass-arrest of innocent nonbending protesters who were supposed to be Equalists. He also helped to arrest several members of Team Avatar.2 After the abduction of the Avatar, Song arrived at City Hall along with his Chief and many other officers to gather evidence. When Councilman Tenzin arrived and confronted Tarrlok about Korra's whereabouts, Song stood at the front door of the Council room to prevent unauthorized access. During the Equalist bombing of Republic City, Song was in the communications room at the police headquarters helping his Chief, who attempted to coordinate the city's defenses. However, the Equalists soon flooded the headquarters with gas, attempting to knock everyone inside unconscious. Tenzin, who had arrived just moments before the attack, led Song and his fellow policemen to safety usingairbending to make a pocket of breathable air. When they reached the exit, several mecha tanks were waiting for them. Using large electromagnets mounted on an arm of each mecha tank, the Equalists captured Song, Saikhan, and a third metalbending officer. Song was placed in a truck to be taken to Amon along with Saikhan and the other officer.3 After the end of the revolution, however, Song was freed along other prisoners of war and resumed his work as police officer. When Mako was arrested and imprisoned for the bombing of the Southern Water Tribe Cultural Center, Song was one of the officers in charge of him. He showed Bolin the way to Mako's cell and granted the young earthbender access by metalbending the door out of the way. Later that evening, Song was positioned at the Pro-bending Arena where he helped to secure the area to ensure the safety of President Raiko and his wife. He was also among the officers who applauded Mako after his release when the charges against him were dropped.6 When Unalaq finally attacked Republic City after merging with Vaatu, Song was on board one of the police airships patrolling Yue Bay, together with President Raiko and Chief Beifong. Shortly after beginning his rampage, the Dark Avatarattacked the airship with one of his beams, forcing Song, Lin, the president, and several other officers to evacuate as it went down.7 174 AG Edit Song and his fellow officers helped to prepare the square in front of City Hall for Prince Wu's coronation by erecting bleachers for the guests to sit on. When Wu began to perform the "Dance of the Badgermoles", Song watched on with a puzzled expression. During the actual ceremony the following day, Song was among the officers who guarded the high-society guests on the platform, from where he witnessed Kuvira's usurpation of power.8 When Kuvira brought her army to Republic City, Song guarded President Raiko at Air Temple Island. After Kuvira used her spirit energy cannon to blow up Future Industries where Team Avatar and their allies were located, he was ordered by Lin to safeguard the president while she checked for survivors. Personality Song proved several times to be an extremely loyal and dutiful police officer who never questions his superiors. Even when Councilman Tarrlok ordered the police force to arrest innocent nonbenders, Song followed the command without hesitation, proving his extreme loyalty to the police. However, he reacts to criminal or disrespectful behavior with anger, evidenced by his outraged attitude toward Korra's attempt to escape the police by knocking Captain Saikhan over. Appearances * 101. "Welcome to Republic City" (no lines) * 107. "The Aftermath" * 108. "When Extremes Meet" (no lines) * 109. "Out of the Past" (no lines) * 110. "Turning the Tides" (no lines) * 211. "Night of a Thousand Stars" (no lines) * 214. "Light in the Dark" (no lines) * 403. "The Coronation" * 408. "Remembrances" (flashback, no lines) * 411. "Kuvira's Gambit" (no lines) Trivia * Song is the only named regular metalbending police officer. Category:Avatar Universe Category:Metalbender Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Police Force Category:United Republic of Nations Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Armor Users Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Bender Category:Humans Category:Geokinesis